


Realization

by Whoevenknows



Series: Before the Finale [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra zones out at breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

Waiting to hear news of Kuvira’s advance was exhausting. So exhausting, Korra hadn’t gotten a decent nights’ sleep since she found out the army was coming. Walking into the dining hall of the air temple, Korra threw herself to on one of cushions, and blindly took whatever was handed to her. 

“Good morning, Korra!” Bolin cried upon seeing her. “And how does this wonderful day find you?”

Glancing up at her friend, she scowled. “It’s too early, Bolin. Can you keep your voice down, please?”

Bolin sat down across from her, nodding. He set to eating his own breakfast while Korra absently picked up a newspaper nearby. She’d begun to make a habit of checking the daily papers to read news about the world. 

Today’s headline was featuring the evacuation effort. Korra got about half a paragraph in before she stopped registering the words her eyes were scanning. Bolin was also babbling about something or other. How to win Opal’s forgiveness, probably. She thought about what she was supposed to do today. There was that meeting with Raiko she had to go to. And Asami had mentioned she and Varrick had a progress report to put in with him too. 

Asami.

Rubbing at her eyes, Korra leaned on her hand, pretending to read on. None of these articles held her attention very long, so she just let her thoughts go back to her best friend.

Her intelligent, beautiful, incredible best friend. The only person she felt completely comfortable to share everything with. Korra had spent a lot of her time away thinking about her. It was one way to keep her mind off her condition, even if it was for a short period of time. 

Korra knew it meant something, but she hadn’t really taken the time to figure it out. With disappearing for so long, she kind of figured Asami would just go on without her. But after the search for Wu and how great it felt to fight alongside her again, and how sweet she was bringing her tea and listening to her and….

“I love Asami….” Korra accidentally said aloud, not registering until she heard a thump across the table.

Looking up, she saw Bolin coughing and staring at her wide-eyed. “What?” He asked, covering his mouth.

“What?” Realizing what was happening, Korra shot up, not even touching her breakfast.

“You just said—”

“I SHOULD RUN THROUGH MY AIRBENDING FORMS. SEE YOU LATER BOLIN!” And she bolted out the door.

She hoped Bolin would just take it as her being exhausted and not know what she was saying. Asami couldn’t know.

At least, not right now. Not when they had an army coming and everyone had to focus. Including her. 

But, maybe after. Maybe after everything was done, if everyone made it out okay, she could know.


End file.
